Maine
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = New England | residents = | appearances = Dark Shadows; Haven | poi = Augusta; Bangor; Collinsport; Haven; Portland; Rockport; Storybrooke | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Bangor: Bangor is a city in the US state of Maine. It is located in Penobscot County and is the major commercial and cultural center for eastern and northern Maine. Bangor, Maine has been referenced numerous times in the original Dark Shadows television series, but has only made a few appearances. Roger Collins frequently took on extended business trips to Bangor (thus explaining why the actor wasn't on the show during cast rotations). Bangor was located approximately fifty miles from the fictional town of Collinsport, which was the provincial setting for the series. Bangor held special significance to the history of the character of Victoria Winters. Dark Shadows: 1 ; Collinsport: Collinsport is a fictional city and the principal setting of the 1966-1971 gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Located in Northeast Maine, Collinsport is a fishing community and nearly everyone who lives in the village is in some way employed by Collins Cannery. Collinsport was founded in the late 17th century by Isaac Collins, the earliest known member of the Collins family line, who established the town's industry as well as an expanding fishing fleet. Isaac's descendents became the most powerful family in Collinsport in the intervening centuries and continued to run the cannery and fishing fleet even as late as the 1970s. In later years, Collinsport also became known as an artists colony, attracting struggling painters and sculptors such as Sam Evans. ; Haven: The town of Haven is located in the New England state of Maine. It is unique from other such towns in that it has been routinely plagued by a series of inexplicable supernatural phenomena that the residents have taken to calling "the troubles". The origin of the troubles is a mysterious one, but it all seems tied in to an incident from several years ago involving the "Colorado Kid", Duke Crocker. In 2010, the FBI sent Special Agent Audrey Parker to Haven to hunt down an escaped prisoner. She met police officer Nathan Wuornos, who was the son of the town's police chief. Within short order, Parker's life became intertwined with the strange occurances taking place in Haven. ; Portland: Portland is the largest city in Maine and is the county seat of Cumberland County. Portland was founded as a territory in 1633 and became an incorporated city on July 4th, 1786. ; Rockport: Rockport is a town located in Knox County, Maine. On the TV series Dark Shadows, this was where the Worthington Hall boarding school was located and administrated by Gregory and Minerva Trask in the year 1897. Businesses headquartered in * Todds' antique shop TV shows that take place in * Dark Shadows * Dark Shadows (1991) * Haven * Once Upon a Time Characters from People who were born in * Derek Zemrak * Noah Gray-Cabey * Patrick Dempsey * Rachel Nichols * Stephen King People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * Maine at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category: Category:Dark Shadows (1991)/Miscellaneous